1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of image processing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to video applications.
2. General Background
Image processing is generally the area in which computing devices are utilized to process acquired images or generated images. The images may be acquired, e.g., through a camera, or generated based upon a model. Various computer graphics hardware and software packages may be utilized by a user to provide and manipulate data of an image. As a result, computer graphics hardware and software have aided graphics designers in the development of graphic intensive products such as movies, television shows, video games, and/or the like.
A video sequence may generally be referred to as a series of image frames. Displaying the series of image frames sequentially may result in a video such as a movie, television show, video game, and/or the like. Various computational complexities may arise when considering multiple video frames simultaneously. Such computational complexities may involve more computational and/or memory resources compared to processing a single image. The computational complexities are further enhanced if energy minimization techniques are employed. As a result, potential inconsistencies may occur during the display of the frames as a video. For example, artifacts such as ambiguities may appear during a display of a video. In other words, many image-based graphics applications are currently not temporally consistent. Although image-based computer graphics applications have been helpful for displaying and manipulating images, the practicality of utilizing image-based computer graphics applications for a video sequence is often limited.